FMA Brotherhood: The Philosopher's Realm
by xXChirushiXx
Summary: 2 yrs after the Brotherhood anime finished, a girl pops up and then Ed and Al find out the war against the Homunculi was't won yet. EdxWinry AlxMay Chang. Rated T just in case... - ON HIATUS (the plot bunnies ran away) - Will eventually be rewritten
1. The Odd Restart

**Al: YAY! We're getting a sequel to the FMA Brotherhood!**

**Ed: So that is what this is about (nods head), what! Do I get my alchemy back then!**

…

…

**Ed: Hey! Where'd everyone go!**

**xXChirushiXx: I do not own any of the original characters, I only own the plot and Momoka so far.**

** This is my first fan fic, hope you like it! 3**

_Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: The Philosopher's Realm_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: The Philosopher's Realm<strong>_

_Follow Up:_

A follow up season to FMA Brotherhood (FMA Brotherhood ending stays the same).

18 year old Edward Elric is fixing a hole in Granny Pinako's roof when it gets slightly hard, he try's alchemy, reality is thrown into his face again just like the many other times that he would believe in the mystic force that his whole life had depended on up until two years ago.

(Same ending as the last episode in the anime but Izumi Curtis isn't dead {dies in the last episode])

_~Chapter 1~_

_~The Odd Restart~_

(Resembool-Saturday, 5 June)

**~Narration Pov~**

Late at night, Granny Pinako is in deep thought, it had been two years since the Elric Brothers started permanently living in her house as they weren't state alchemists anymore and they had burnt their house down over eight years ago, two years since Edward had lost his alchemy and regained his arm and Alphonse had got his body back. It was also two years since Van Hohenhiem died with a smile on his face.

"**But who created the 'dwarf in the flask'**?" Pinako asks to herself.

Winry heard something from her grandmother's room; she poked her head in, "Yes, did you say something…?"

"No, just thinking to myself, Winry"

"K, I'll get you a new wet face-washer, Granny" Winry said as she walked out of the room and heeded down stairs.

**Granny Pinako is on her death bed but she won't tell anyone, she doesn't want anyone to worry.** She went back to thinking, _Hohenhiem once told me that the 'father' character that the Elric brothers fought was once 'dwarf in the flask', a… creature that was made out of Hohenhiem's blood, but… he told me about the 'dwarf' when he was drunk._ "Can I believe him..?"

"Sorry for the wait Granny, the boys are trying to make dinner and… well…" Winry's voice died off as she replaced Pinako's old Face-washer for the new one. "Do you need anything else, if not, I'll go and help Ed and Al."

Pinako didn't answer and Winry left the room…

"**Why do I get this felling that we're missing something important, why do I keep having these dreams that Edward and Alphonse are going to have to leave…?"** Pinako shut her eyes and entered the darkness… **Permanently…**

_Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: The Philosopher's Realm_

* * *

><p><strong>~Winry Pov~<strong>

"Ed! Shut up 'bout the milk!" I shush my boyfriend and his brother up; I heard something from Granny's room…

"But…" Ed complains before I give him the hush symbol

"… do I get this felling that we're missing something important, why do I keep having these dreams that Edward and Alphonse are going to have to leave…?" It was Granny's voice but why did she go quiet and what does she mean but something important. I walk up stairs slowly hoping that Granny was ok and that the boys would stay quiet for a bit longer; this was the longest quiet moment that they had had all day…

"Granny…?" I poke my head into the room, I sigh. _She's asleep_ I thought.

I walked back down to the kitchen and told Ed and Al that she fell asleep so they can't yell. I ended up finishing cooking their dinner for them and had to do the washing up while they cleaned the walls, the roof and the flours in which they had spilt food on…

_Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: The Philosopher's Realm_

* * *

><p><strong>~Winry Pov~<strong>

(The next morning)

"Ed?" I see Ed walking out the door, he stops and looks at me, he smiles. "Where you going?"

"I'm visiting Mum's and Hohenhiem's grave, want-a come?"

I look at him confused, _why would he want to visit the graveyard this early in the morning?_ "Um… will Granny be ok without us?" I say out loud.

"She'll be fine and Al's here, did you forget…?" He replied, looking straight into my eyes…

_Yer_. "I forgot… wait, he's asleep!" I say quickly but quietly. _Ed and Granny are the only two things ever on my mine, Granny's ill and… well… Ed and I are going-out_. I feel my face worm up, I smile and look away.

"Nothing will happen, Al can wake up you know"

My face cools down and I look at him, he's looking away with is eyes closed. _He must really want me to go then, Al is a really deep sleeper and Ed knows that… _"K they'll be alright, what am I worrying about." He smiles at me and we heed out the door.

…

"Hey, did you hear what Granny said last night?"

"Hm… When you told us to 'shut up 'bout the milk'?"

"… Yer, sozz. 'Bout that; when I went up to check on her after that she was asleep."

"No, you must have good ears to hear her talking from her room. Why'd you ask, what she say?"

" '… this felling that we're missing something important, why do I keep having these dreams that Edward and Alphonse are going to have to leave…?' is exactly what I heard but cause of you guys I couldn't hear the first part" I say to Ed, I want to know what he thinks of it. _I hope Ed never has to leave… 3_

Ed makes a 'hm' noise, I could tell that he was thinking, "This feeling that we are missing out on something important…?"

"Yer… that's what I heard."

"Did you hear anyting else before…?"

"Hmm… '…But who created the 'dwarf in the flask' and… 'Can I believe him…?' that's all I heard her muttering last night…" I look up as we walk into the graveyard, all the grass is green; it was well cared for. Nothing looks old because the town recently donated money to renew all the old gravestones and each grave was spread out, it wasn't clustered. Ed stops. I looked at him then to where he is looking; **a girl is sitting in front of Van Hohenhiem's grave.** The girl has White hair with a straight fringe and it _tied into a bun with two colourful sticks, No… knitting needles… maybe? And what is she wearing! It looks like something someone from Xing who is mentally crazy would wear. (It's a Kimono but below the obi it's like loos baggie pants with pockets)_

The girl gets up and turns around, **I don't know why but I feel scared…**

"Hi, I'm sorry, I am standing at one of your relative's graves am I right." The girl smiles.

I take a step back behind Ed, _**can you have natural white hair…? No its silver… Her eyes are silver as well!**__She's looking at me…_

She turns to Edward, "Sorry I'll move…"

Ed Interrupts her, "You don't have to, we came here to see someone else as well as Hohenhiem." He smiles back at her.

I slap at his hand jealously, he looks at me then back at her_. She looks to be about the same age as us if not a bit younger and that put me on the edge, why am I getting jealous over a girl I've never seen before!_ Ed walks in the direction of his mother's grave, I follow and walk on the opposite side of him as the girl was in front to his right and I don't want to have to be near her. Right now I wish that Hohenhiem's Grave wasn't as close to Ed's Mum's grave…

The girl watches us as we sit at Trisha's grave. It feels like she's watching every muscle move in our bodies; _why is she so… _She looks away in the direction that we had come from.

"**I'm Momoka, call me Momo!"** She says happily, almost destroying the wall I was putting up out of fright. She heads towards the exit.

The wall I was making, brick by brick each seconds that the tension was there was almost completely destroyed. "Well see you soon then!" I yell without thinking, I destroyed the rest of the wall I was making. I fell happy but she still was…

"I hope so!" Momoka yells back at me. She smiles a huge kiddie smile and waves. She runs out and turns left, the way that we had come from. I feel better now that the wall it gone. ('Wall' is used as a metaphor in these last 2 paragraphs) **It is almost like we became friends with only three short sentences. **_She's not as scary as I thought._

We end up staying there for only a short amount time after Momoka left. I asked Ed if he knew why she was at Hohenhiem's grave but he said that he hasn't ever seen her before in his life.

**Right when we could just see the house we heard a scream, Al's voice, we stopped there in fright then a bright red-purple light comes out from the top story windows.**

"**Shit! That's an alchemy transmutation! Run!" Ed yells. **_**It came out of the top story windows so that means Al is mucking round up-stairs or something's happened to Granny! I yelled in my mind!**_

_Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: The Philosopher's Realm_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Winry:<strong>_** (Sobb) You killed off Granny Pinako without my knowledge! (cry)**

_**xXChirushiXx:**_** Now now Winry…**

_**Winry:**_** (WAAAAAaaaaaaaa!)**

**Ed: Now you've don't it Chirushi, Youv'e hurt my darling Winry…**

_**Winry:**_** YOU WERE IN ON IT TOO! I Hate You EDWARD ELRIC!**

_**xXChirushiXx:**_** Wow… that's hard, to have your ex say your full name and 'hate you' in the same sentence…**

_**Ed:**_** WHAT! We haven't broken up!**

**So how'd everyone like my first Fan Fiction?**

**Please reviews + Constructive criticism 3 THX 3 ^_^**

_Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: The Philosopher's Realm_

* * *

><p><strong>~xXChirushiXx~<strong>


	2. It Isn't Over

Ed: Winry, I wasn't a part of Granny Pinako dying, please believe me!

Winry: Like I would ever believe a liar like you, if you weren't apart of it you would be devastated like me and 'cause you're so calm that means you were ready for it! (Cry, cry)

Ed: Granny was old; she had even stopped calling me chibi or flea! She was going to die sooner or later!

Winry: I Hate You Edward! It's Ov….

Ed … Don't say it! (looks away) Dam you Chirushi

xXChirushiXx: I do not own any of the original characters; I only own the plot and Momoka so far

Ed: I knew you were here Chirushi… where'd you all go! Dam it happened again…

_Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: The Philosopher's Realm_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: The Philosopher's Realm<strong>_

_Previous:_

Granny Pinako is on her death bed but she hasn't told anyone,

"**Why do I get this felling that we're missing something important, why do I keep having these dreams that Edward and Alphonse are going to have to leave**…?" Pinako shut her eyes and entered the darkness… **Permanently…**

Winry and Ed visit Trisha's and Hohenhiem's graves. A girl is sitting in front of Hohenhiem's grave. She has white hair; _can you have natural white hair…? No its silver… Her eyes are silver as well!_

'Right when we could just see the house we heard _Al scream_, then a **bright red-purple light** comes out from the top story windows.'

' "**Shit! That's an alchemy transmutation! Run!" Ed yells. It came out of the top story windows so that means Al is mucking round up-stairs or something's happened to Granny!'**

* * *

><p><em>~Chapter 2~<em>

_~…This Isn't Over…~_

(Resembool-Sunday, 6 June)

**~Alphonse Pov~**

'_Knock, knock'_

_Ed and Winry must be back, I wonder where they went._ I walk to the front door still half asleep, ever since I got my body back I get tiered and hungry very quickly. I have such a hard time getting up (he's only up cause he was thirsty and got some milk). I yarn again, _fifth time this morning._ I unlock the door knob slowly; _well it feels slowly to me…_

Someone pushes on the door and it whams into my forehead so fast that I couldn't see it coming, someone rushed into the house. "What's going on Winry" I say half conscious; _I think it's her; it's a girl at least…_

The figure runs up stairs and into Granny Pinako's room.

"Hey! Granny's still asleep!" I yell regretting it; I must have woken up Granny… I get up, dizzy. I use the wall to steady myself almost falling over again, Winry's stronger than she looks; either that or my body is still week even after two years. I manage to get to the stairs and climb up then with great difficulty, it least it isn't as bad as it was when I first go my body back, right after I fainted and was in hospital for a week. Once up the stairs I regain full consciousness and the dizzying stops. I run in to Granny's room.

"GRANNY PINAKO!"

Granny is in the middle of a huge transmutation circle that was made out of the floor, you'd need to use another transmutation to even make this circle, the 'lines' came out of the initial circle and went through the walls and outside; from where I am, I can see the line out side through the window and it just keeps going…

"waaaaa" I cry in astonishment quietly, then I notice a girl? Boy? Girl? A figure that has a beanie that covers all its hair and the person's forehead is sitting at the edge of the transmutation circle. The person was wearing a faded brown ragged cape over something green in which I can't see. It was waiting for me to move out of the circle, I step back in fright. The person puts their hands onto the edge of the circle and a bright red-purple light starts emitting from the transmutation circle, then from Granny…

_Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: The Philosopher's Realm_

* * *

><p><strong>~Alphonse Pov~<strong>

As soon as I could see again I run to granny, she looks confused as she was getting up,

"What happened?" she asks.

I look at her with surprise written all across my face, "you were asleep and, and someone came in and, and they did some sort of alchemy transmutation and… that's all…' I say nervously and quickly then I run out of words. I help Granny Pinako up, I notice a small circle on Granny's foot; _when did that appear._ I turns toward the person.

The person looks at me than at Granny, "Granny, you know what I've done. You can't be over five metres off the ground and I mean five metres if your not touching anything that's touching the ground, that's the best I could do"

I stare at the girl, it shock, _what the hell is she talking about._

"Ok" Granny Pinako says looking down and still confused.

Ed and Winry rush through the door and straight to Granny, Winry has granny lead on her and Ed turns to the person that is still at the edge of the transmutation circle, the circle faded away and the floor went back to normal.

"What you do!" Ed orders the person to tell him.

"Ed, I'm fine, Winry I can walk. After that… sleep I feel fine. I'm almost as good as new." Granny Pinako says happily, she turns towards the person, "thank you"

The person looked away, it didn't talk, it bowed in respect and then it ran to the window and jumped.

Ed, Winry, Granny and I all ran to the window to see where the person went but there was no sign that anyone had even landed below. Ed jumped out and landed on his left foot so he would break his other leg landing from a jump out the top story window.

"HEY! WHERE'D YOU GO!" Ed yells, "COME BACK! WHAT'D YA DO TO GRANNY!" His expression says 'once I find you, you're as good as dead!'

"Ed, he woke me up, that's all. He gave me some medicine and made me feel as good as new" Granny Pinako says, _and yes, she does look some what younger… somehow… _I thought…

Ed turns around and looks at Granny in surprise. Granny is hanging out the window and she has a smile on her face.

I told Ed and Winry what happened and they told me what happened when they were out and about this 'Momoka' person. Ed thought that the person that healed Granny Pinako might have been Momoka so he kept asking me all these questions like: 'what was the person's hair colour?' and 'what was she wearing under her coat'. My replies were all like: she had a beanie on, or I couldn't see what was under the coat; but I told him that it might have been a boy, not a girl and Winry could tell that Momoka was defiantly a girl by her aura.

All that time, Granny had gone into the back room where she and Winry would make the usual auto-mail mechanics before she got too sick to work about a month ago. _She must have been making that new arm for Lan Fan that was ordered before she became bedridden._

_Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: The Philosopher's Realm_

* * *

><p>(Central)<p>

**~Roy Mustang Pov~**

'Hmmm…' I try to sound like I'm listening to Olivier Mira Armstrong's complaints about how week the Central Army is. We're on the phone; _she keeps saying that she needs to come down to punch the friggin' day light out of me but she will not come down while 'I' am so week. I miss the talks that Hughes and I used to have almost three years ago now… Even they were more interesting that this one… That reminds me, I need to go and see Gracia soon, Elicia is at least seven by now, I haven't seen them for over a month…_

'Hey are you listening! I'll need more solders up here to fight Drachma's army again! CAN YOU FRIGGIN' HEAR ME! I need your friggin' week cry-baby solders to fill in for all the jobs around Briggs! All my solders will be fighti… HEY! Are you listening!"

"Yes, yes I am, I will send up two solde…" I reply playfully before Olivia buts in again…

"Two! You betta send up more than 50 of your pussies and make shore tha…" she yells into the phone, I hold mine away until she stops yelling.

"Yes Ms Armstrong, I will send up 5 solders for your enjoyment." I hold the phone away again as she yells her heart out. _I laugh, sometimes I actually cant wait till Olivia rings complaining about 'her war' and how she needs more solders to do all the jobs around Briggs cause their all too week to fight. No they just aren't used to the cold up there like her…_

I finished the convocation and promise that I'll send up 40 solders for her, _if she isn't letting them fight I done see why they have to go, what if something happens here in Central and I don't have enough solders to protect the people…_

_Nothing happens in this country anymore; I just have to keep sitting in conferences about everything and the 'auditions' for state alchemists in which no-one ever passes. Being at the top of the military means you have everyone below you doing everything. I have trouble even finding someone to help me practice my alchemy. Dam all this, I get too much free time and I can't just go home. It's a bummer that Riza has to take time off, why can't the 9 months come and go quicker… _I think to myself…

_Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: The Philosopher's Realm_

* * *

><p>(Resembool)<p>

**~Granny Pinako Pov~**

_I guess no-one noticed that I died, I guess that's a good thing_, I thought… That girl, I mustn't tell them who it was; she somehow brought me back from the darkness…

I look down at the pieces of metal, screws, washers and other pieces of junk to create an auto-mail when put in the right place. I think back to when I was in that permanent darkness, I remembered exactly what happened and shiver… _I was in the darkness for only a few seconds before I felt like I was being dragged away from it and into a bright red-purple stone; I was screaming for no reason, I was in pain. There were these red-purple ghost like figures all around me trying to calm me down, and then I could hear a child's voice. It was somewhat soothing… I calmed down as the voice told me that I had died, I regained my memory; I told the faceless voice my name, where I lived and died and my life story, the voice was clearly interested especially when I brought up the Elric brothers and where they were now. I told her my thoughts I was having before I died; she said that was correct, completely correct…_

"She told me to tell Edward and Alphonse," I say out loud on accident. "Alphonse, Winry, Flea; come here, I have something to tell yo…'

"FLEA! Who ya callin' FLEA! Ya chibi!" Edward buts in yelling

Edward runs into the room with Al and Winry right after him

"Wait Ed!" Winry grabs onto Edward with her arms around his stomach only slowing him down.

"Granny…" Alphonse runs past Ed and Winry and grabs onto Me as I try to get closer to Ed.

"Chibi? That all ya can think of! You're useless, I give you a brake for a month and that's all you got!" I yell in his face. Ed and I are growling and shouting names at each other, we finish the fight with me as 'minimum hag' and he ends up with 'microscopic midget'. We turn back to back with our arms crossed.

"Granny? What you call us for?" Alphonse asks.

I had almost for gotten why I called them all here, I hadn't just felt lively. "Oh… now I remember! Winry, do you know what a beach is?" _Ha-ha I wants see there reaction, ha-ha_

They all had there mouths as an O (:O)

"Na-na, what wasn't it, hmmm; not what was it…" _I'm kakking myself _(LOL-ing) "That's it! Winry, do you remember me talking to myself last night,"

Winry looked at me and her :O face disappears immediately as so did Ed and Al's. "Yer I do but I don't really remember exactly what you said…" she says while wearing an apologetic face.

"That doesn't matter; I'll tell you what I was thinking last night"

I tell them exactly what I was thinking the night before but I don't say anything about me dying (start of chapter 1)

"So… are you saying that it's not over, there's more to the homunculi?" Ed says in shock…

"Yer, Hohenhiem once told me that he was the last survivor of Xerxes and as you know, he was made into the philosopher's stone, he became a person known as 'Philosopher' as so did the 'dwarf in the flask'. The thought caught me while I was in bed, Hohenhiem said that 'dwarf in the flask', father as you two know him as, was created from his blood by his owner. The big question I had at the time was 'who were his 'owners'?" I explain.

"Shit…" Al say's in disbelief, "If that's true…"

"…**This isn't over…"**

_Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: The Philosopher's Realm_

* * *

><p>Pinako: Ha-ha I'm'ma back! (Evil laugh) Wha-ha-ha-ha-ha!<p>

Ed: Yer… you never left you minimum hag!

Pinako: Oh dam you, you microscopic midget!

Al: Hey! Have you guys realised that… Dam, there nit listening to me

(Ed and Pinako are still fighting)

* * *

><p>So how'd you like it pplz my second chapter ever<p>

Please review and give me some tips and any constructive criticism

_Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: The Philosopher's Realm_


	3. The Prep

Chi: Hey ^ ^ have chapter 4 ready ^ ^ but ill only put it up if I get some more reviews .

Ed: But why? That's mean, I want people to see more of me Ya all love me don't cha pplz

Al: Ya!

Ed&Chi: What!

Al: I yust read this chapter, I love it ^ ^

Ed: What? Why? Would I like it? Why you soooo excited?

Al: Well Ma-

Chi: Al! You almost gave a spoiler!

Al: …Sozz

Ed: Tell me…! (wines)

Chi: If you want to know than just read it now; Al, you can do the disclamers

Al: OK! ^ ^ Disclamer, xXChirushiXx does not own any of the original characters or FMAB, she only owns the plot and Momoka so far. There done, NOW READ MY CHAPTER!

Ed: Hey Al, I m in it too…

_Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: The Philosopher's Realm_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

_Thx Lulu for reviewing, hope you like it and i'd like to know what you think will happen lolz 3 cant wait for work experience (staying at Lucy's place for the week) Cya _

__Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: The Philosopher's Realm_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: The Philosopher's Realm<strong>_

_Previous:_

"Shit…" Al say's in disbelief, "If that's true…"

"…**This isn't over…"**

_~Chapter 3~_

_~The Prep. ~_

(Central-Monday, 7 June)

**~ Roy Mustang Pov~**

I wake up next to Riza. I stroke her face softly, _it has been three months since she started having to stay home and not go to work… It gets boring in the office and I have another six mouths left…_ I get up and get dressed in my uniform and put on my long nave blouse over the top.

It's already 6:50am and I need to be in Central's office at seven. _I'm stuffed_, I think to myself… I walk over to the bed, Riza is still asleep; _I wish I didn't have to leave so early and come home so late. I hope something interesting happens today; interesting, not bad_…

(Central Office-7:10am)

"Fuhrer you're late," Maria Ross says as I walk into the room. A child is waiting to see you."

_Dam, another kid wanting money most likely._ I roll my eyes… I walk over to my desk and set it up as if I was busy to make the child think that I do more stuff that what I actually do.

"You may come in now," Maria says as she opens the big double doors. A small child walks through them.

The child is obviously just short, the same height as Edward Elric was when he was 15. She has Silver hair and eyes to mach. She was wearing an odd green top with out sleeves that was rapped around her, green arm warmers starting just below her shoulders, some green fabric was rapped around her wast keeping the shirt on and long, loose, baggy pants with large pockets. She was just wearing socks on her feet.

"This is Momoka Hime." Maria says as the child walks past her, "she's almost 18 and wants to talk to." (Hime mean princess in Japanese but cause this isn't set in Japan and they don't talk Japanese they don't know that . [It's set in a parallel 'Germany' in the anime])

"Yes, thanks Maria, you may go" I say.

Maria Ross leaves the room and exits out the double doors (He entered through the back door to try to sneak in with out being notice; which failed)

"Hello Momoka Hime, What wo-" I am interrupted,

"You can call me Momoka, the formality is annoying." The child smiles at me.

_I can't help but think that she's only a kid cause she's so small… and she has such a kiddie aura._

"Aa…" I'm surprised of her informality towards me, the top of the military; the fuhrer… "K… Momoka, what do you want?" I ask with great suspicion. _What reason other than money would she come to the military to ask for…?_

"I would like to ask for permission to hold a large concert." The girl has bright hopes in her eyes.

"A concert?"

"It's where a band plays mu-"

"Yes I know what it is, but why are you asking me? Why not go to some huge hall and ask if you can have one there?" I question back.

Momoka looks at me for a second before talking, "I need a huge space and a lot of wood around the area." She says, "and it need to be outside… ill also meed some paper, metal and plastic; a lot of it…"

"So why'd you come here…" My voice dies off; I'm very confused.

"Well I was wondering, Mr. Fuhrer, if I could use your but alchemy practice area to hold it. I'm hoping for it to be big and because it's in Central I have to first ask the military before performing." Her face started showing nervousness because she know her chances are low.

"When are you hoping to have it?" I ask, hoping to bring her up to her happy self she had come in with. _She has a child's personality; she must have been brought up as the baby of the family…_ I thought

"I was hoping to have it with-in a week or two…" a little bit of sparkly appears in her eyes again and I saw this.

I look into my calendar, I feel a little disappointed as I found that not next week, but the week after, the week that she wanted the practice area, was being used for the state alchemist examination. "I'm sorry, that week we've got the state alchemist examination so could you have it the week after or… later this week. Maybe Friday, at the closest." I say telling the girl the truth.

I looked at her, the sparkle in her eyes faded but not completely.

"Can I have it on Friday?" She asks, "I wanted it a week later so I could get more posters around but this week will do." She smiles. "Can I do a concert on the Friday of the next week; after the state alchemist examinations?"

I smile at her. I guess she has the personality that makes everyone around her happy. "Yer, Fridays fine, I'll write it in and let me check next Friday…" I write 'Alchemy Practice Area taken-Momoka Hime' on Friday the 11 of June, "What start time will the concert be?"

"Um…" she says casually… "7:30 at night"

"That's late isn't it for an out-door concert?"

"I'll provide warmth and lighting and the stage. I just need a lot of piles of wood around the grounds and a far-bit near the stage area, some scrap metal next to each wood pile, slightly more near the stage and a piece of paper in each wood pile. The wood can just be scraps or brand new wood. Ill also need the area filled with chairs, any chairs will do, they didn't need to mach; try to fill the whole area. I will return everything afterwards like it hadn't even moved."

She smiles again. "Sure," I smile back at her, I feel like I'm talking to a little kid asking for a birthday party to be on a day that I'm busy, "Do you mind if you split the profit from the concert with the military for providing all your materials and the land for it?" I ask knowing that I have to, I unwillingly say it.

"Hmm… Ok, but that means that ill have to charge the people to get in…"

"WHA-!" I say with out thinking, "YOU WEREN'T GOING TO CHARGE THEM AN ENTRY FEE!" I calm down and the shock fades away.

"Na, I just wanted to hold a concert cause I used to in my own city" Momoka says. "Ill charge a $2 entry fee and ill give you guys half the money I make" She's smiling.

"Only $2's! A normal concert admission fee is never under $10!" I say in shock again.

"Fine, a $5 entry fee and you get 60% of the profit"

Do you even know your money? 60% of $5 is $3; you'll only get $2 from each person!"

"And I'm fine with that. Please, I don't need the money at the moment. So it is set, can I go make the posters and distribute them around the country."

"Umm… sure, See ya…" I say still in shock, "Oh! Whops, I will see you again. Good day miss." I feel like I'm acting like she's me boss.

**(After Momoka Hime left)**

"Whow" I sigh as Maria Ross comes back into the room. "That girl was a hand full, I felt like I as talking to a kid wanting a birthday party on the day I was busy and then at other times it felt like I was talking to my 'boss' ." I sigh again.

"Fuhrer, I don't understand, yes she had a little kid's face and she was small but she was 18." Maria replies.

"She has a child's personality and she talks just like one too but at times she used really hard words that a child would never use and rarely a girl at her age would use"

"What did she want?"

"You don't have to be so formal, we've known each other for years now" I'm in the mood to just talk to someone I know, Momoka really put me into a carefree mood. "Momoka wants to hold a band concert at the alchemy practice area. She's going to hold two, one on Friday and on the Friday the week after, after the examinations. I want to hear her music first before the concert so I'll call her in soon for her to perform to us first."

"Momoka? Ok, ok… MOMOKA! Don't you have a pregnant wife at home and now you're flirting with 18 year old girls!" Maria picks up on how I just called Momoka by only her first name.

"As soon as I called her 'Momoka Hime', she got up me for calling her with her last name, I don't know why and now I just guess… its stuck cause I felt like I was talking to a kid, not a young adult talking about a business."

"Fine, fine… BUT I'm still telling Riza!"

"Sure you can, she was a little kid, now about Riza; can I go home…?"

_Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: The Philosopher's Realm_

* * *

><p>(Resembool-late lunch time)<p>

**~Winry Pov~**

"Winry, someone's at the door!"

"Ha… oh! Coming!" I walk to the door from the backroom, I still aren't into my old routine from before Granny went down sick, I'm trying to make an auto-mail but I haven't made one in almost a month; I'm having trouble… trying to keep up.

I open the door, my face turns into an O :O

May Chang is standing at the door.

"Is Alphonse here?"

I haven't seen May Chang since Ed had to quit being a state alchemist and she had to go home. Her voice has also matured as well as her looks, she looks like a short adult. "Yo- You've grown," I mumble still in surprise that she was standing at our front door.

"Well der" she winked, "I am 16"

"WHAT! Your 16!"

"Der, I was 14 last time I saw you, NOW WEARS ALPHONSE!" She yells at me.

Al pocked his head round the corner, did he hear her? "May?"

"YAY! My Alphonse remembers me 3" She runs up to Al and hugs him, "I've missed you soooooooooooo much!"

"Umm, me too." Al wears a fake smile and May Chang notices it.

"Hey!" She let go of him looking at his face, "great to see you then" she smiles but I could still see her disappointment. She's obliviously has matured in more than one way.

We walk into the lounge room. "Ed, why didn't you get the door?" I ask; he had been closer to the front door than I was while I was in the back room.

"I thought it would be another one of your customers." Ed replies.

"Oh, Winry, Lan Fan was wondering how your Granny is and how your going with her new arm?" May Chang questions.

I look up at her, "oh, Granny got better yesterday; a person came over and gave her some medicine yesterday and she's been as good as new-"

"-If not better." A cheerful voice comes into the room. Granny Pinako walks into the room.

"You really look good, Pinako." May Chang compliments her as she walks into the room. She then turns to Al, "Hey, will you come with me to Central?" May starts to flirt with Al.

"Why, what's in Central…" they drown off as I walk away and go back into the backroom, Granny follows. I wish that Ed would flirt with me… but he's not much of a flirt anyway. It least I know that he won't be flirting with other girls…

"Are you ok, Winry."

I look up to see Granny looking at me, she had the face that says 'what's wrong, you look like you're about to die of sadness', "no, I'm fine," I give her a smile to make her feel like it was true. She gave up.

"Lets finish Lan Fan's arm for her, she's been waiting for a replacement for over a month." She tries to cheer me up from my unknown sadness.

"ok… this goes here… and…" I stop thinking ''bout ed and put my mind onto making the auto-mail…

_Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: The Philosopher's Realm_

* * *

><p><strong>~Edward Pov~<strong>

I look at her, she was obviously jealous of May Chang flirting with Al before she got back to work with Granny but now she looked happy, she hadn't worked on and auto-mail since Granny got ill.

"Hey, May!" I call as I run into the lounge room intruding on my brother and her. They jump and fix them selves up as I came in, now walking. "That concert your talking ''bout, can Winry and I come…?"

I wait for May's answer as she has to think for a minute and I have no idea why.

"We don't have to sit together…" I say trying to get a yes out of her.

"Ok!" She replies straight away this time.

"Just don't do anything to my little brother while you two are left alown" I have a little laugh, we all do.

"Yip, yip!" She says playfully as she hands me the concert poster she fond as she came into town.

She told me her major plan to try to get Al to fall for her that she had made up when she fond the poster. Some of it was just what a huge fan-girl would make up if they were trying to meet their idol, I laugh; cause of me being a boy, I was funny.

Friday, four days to go and I'll surprise Winry with our concert tickets… The big thing is though… how to get her down to Central with it still being a surprise…

_Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: The Philosopher's Realm_

* * *

><p>May Chang: Ya! I'm finally in it! And even better, I GET ALPHONSE! My one and only knight in shining armour<p>

Ed: Fan-girl much- (It was May coming in that made Al so excited at the start)

May Chang: Hey! Just cause you suck at relationships doesn't mean you can call me that.

Ed: Hey you chibi Xing-ese person…

May Chang: Al-chan! Your brothers being mean to me!

(you see a shadow come round the corner)

Ed: H- WHAT! (runs away)

…

May Chang: Thanks Winry, 'cause Al's out you had-ta do it.

Winry: Yer that's fine ^_^ (Efriends3)

…

May Chang: Hey… how does 'Momoka' get around soooooo quickly, one second she's in Central, the next, she's already printed and put up posters in Resembool…?

…

May Chang: oh… everyone's gone…

* * *

><p>xXChirushiXx: Hey everyone, thx for reading my fanfic, so happy ^ ^ Please rate and review. Need some reviews before i put up next chapter<p>

ELove Ya All3

* * *

><p>Push this button:<p>

I  
>I<br>I  
>I<br>I  
>I<br>V


	4. Getting to the Concert

May: YAY! C-O-N-C-E-R-T! C-O-N-C-E-R-T! C-O-N-C-E-R-T! CONCERT!

(Winry walks in)

Winry: E? What you say May Chang?

May: Oh… nothing, (looks away)

Winry: …um. Ok… Why won't you and the others let me read any other Pov's other than my own?

May: …

Chi: … Ed's been think perverted things… and we didn't want to tell you… (LIE)

Winry: EHH!

Chi: Winry, do the diclamer!

Winry: What? Why…? Ok… xXChirushiXx does not own any of the original characters or any of the songs in the next two chapters; she only owns the plot and Momoka so far

_Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: The Philosopher's Realm_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

**Shootdown20:** Yer I will sometimes just want to post another chapter cause I want to but I like getting reviews to know that people are reading my fan fiction and it keeps me wanting to go on. And I have noticed that I upload very often compared to some of the fanfics I read so just one review would be nice. ^ ^ (already uploaded my fourth chapter in the stories first week). And Momoka's just wanting to have a singing concert, not a birthday XD ^ ^

_Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: The Philosopher's Realm_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: The Philosopher's Realm<strong>_

_Previous:_

Friday, four days to go and I'll surprise Winry with our concert tickets… The big thing is though… how to get her down to Central with it still being a surprise…

_.:~Chapter 4~:._

_~Getting to the Concert~_

(Central-11 Friday, late afternoon)

**~Winry Pov~**

We are on another are of those trains; it is the second train for the day. We left our house in Resembool really early in the morning and jumped onto the earliest train that runs at that time. Ed, Al and May Chang still won't tell me where we're going. The first train filled up slowly and the second train was filled to the brim by the second stop it made; _people are standing up, it that even allowed? _We seam to be heading to the middle of Central as so are all the other people around us.

I'm almost asleep, bored as all hell. I'm lying on Ed's shoulder, he's letting me; I close my eyes and enter the darkness…

_Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: The Philosopher's Realm_

* * *

><p><strong>~Edward Pov~<strong>

I'm keeping the concert a surprise for Winry tonight; _she's so cute, sleeping on my shoulder 3_. I look around at the other passengers. Al and Ma Chang had to go into another carriage as Winry and I were that last people let into this carriage. Winry started to cry when we had hopped on cause she didn't like the thought of having to stand up, we ended getting a set as a younger couple that were used to the trains let us have their seats.

Everyone has either a sleeping face or a 'oh shit, I'm bored!' face. Everyone on this train is also heading to the concert. Thank god that may Chang got us all some accommodation the night that we decided to go; all the accommodation for tonight around Central was booked out by Wednesday, there must have been a lot of posters.

I look at Winry's sleeping face, I wish I could stay here forever but as I look back up, o see the station. I don't know where Al and May Chang are; I guess I'll just go straight to the motel. I remember the room arrangements, Winry and I are together. I smile.

I carry Winry off the train; she obviously didn't like trains and now I understand why. I haven't been on a train for almost a year now; I used to catch them all the time so I was used to the hard seats-not anymore.

We catch a taxi. It only tacks ten minutes to get to the motel. It's within walking distance of the practice area which the concert's being held at. I have grown a lot since I had to last carry Winry (over two years ago), either that of Winry hasn't grown.

_Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: The Philosopher's Realm_

* * *

><p><strong>~Narration Pov~<strong>

The woman at the front office looks up as a young man carrying a young woman in his arms comes in. the man has long dark-honey blond hair in a low plat and he is wearing a long dark gray coat over a light gray top and denim pants. The woman in his arms is wearing a deep blue hooded jumper with a white mini-skirt just visible under the long jumper. She has thigh high socks under shin high boots; her hair, light blond and tied up. The man has two backpacks over his shoulders.

"Ms., the key for room 31 please." The man asks.

The woman at the counter looks through the documents in her books, "Edward Elric? Sir, is that you?"

"Yes; and Winry Rockbell." Edward says

The woman looks at her book again then opens a draw and looks for the right key. "Here you go." She says as she hands Edward a key which says 'room 31' on its large key-ring.

"Thank you" he replies.

Still carrying Winry, Edward walks towards the stairs heading for his room.

_Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: The Philosopher's Realm_

* * *

><p><strong>~Edward Pov~<strong>

I lay Winry on the bed. She's still sleeping; _her face is so cute_ 3.

"Better get ready for the concert." I look around the room. As I didn't want May Chang to do anything to Alphonse, we had made a deal.

**~Flash back~**

"Fine, both rooms we hire will have two single beds, not a double bed…" May Chang finally agrees with me sadly, as I had just said that Winry and I would have two single beds as well as. I didn't want May Chang to go overboard with Al (Ed's jealous that Al might go farther into a relationship before he does because he is the older brother lolz)

**~End Flash back~**

I sigh, Winry's on the single bed closest to the door. I drop her bag mext to her bed.

There is a small fridge under a counter, a sink on a counter and draws inder another counter. On the opposite side of the 'kitchen' from the door is a closet. The door is on the right side of the 'kitchen' area. On the left side of the closet is a long counter or bench connected to the wall and the closet. At the end of the bench is a wall coming out with a door, the bathroom. Me bed is about two meters on the other side of Winry's bed.

I plonk my bag on my bed and get ready for a shower before the concert. I look at my watch; it says 6:15; an hour and fifteen minutes before the concert starts. _We'll leave at seven to get an ok seat; to get a good seat we'd have to leave now._ I look at Winry; _but she's asleep…_

I strip and walk over to the bathroom door…

_Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: The Philosopher's Realm_

* * *

><p><strong>~Winry Pov~<strong>

It's all dark, slowly I blink into focus, _I'm not in my room_; I don't know where I am. I see light coming from a door to my front far-left. Oh! We must be at the motel! I relise after remembering what had happened this morning and before I fell asleep. I feel me cheek, remembering the feeling of lying on Ed's shoulder… I slowly move my muscles and sit up; I find myself on a bed.

I tack my time before finally standing up. I carelessly wander over to the door to where the light is coming from; not knowing or using my head to work out where the door lead. I open the door to see Ed with only a towel around his bottom half. I look at his face in surprise before I see that we're in a bathroom and that he is brushing his teeth. He finishes quickly as I finally fully wake up and realise the situation; accidentally checking him out…

"Hey Winry, go get ready; we are going out with Al and May Chang." He says as he puts down his tooth brush into his bath-bag. He looks kind-of happy that I am checking him out. I stop and look at his face again.

"Where?", I can only manage to say, still in sleepy mode.

"It's a surprise. Dress comfortably and casually." He replies with a smug smile. Now I am really curious.

_Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: The Philosopher's Realm_

* * *

><p><strong>~Roy Mustang Pov~<strong>

_What on earth is this girl going to do with all this wood?_

There's huge piles of pieces of wood right round the practice area, well it is more like one huge, tall wall of wood; most of it is scraps but some parts of the wall is made up of logs and other places there's wood waiting to be made into buildings. Momoka has sat a line of paper on the inside of the wall of wood (each with something over it so there don't blow away) and any, and a lot of plastic in or on the wall.

I can't see any band members, I start to question it this was a good idea; I then remember the performance she had shown me two days ago, she was a one-man-band. I still don't see how this is going to work…

All the chairs are odd, only small groups are all the same; the whole practice area is filled with the odd chairs. The place where the stage is 'going' to be is just a large empty area that all the chairs are facing in which most of the chairs can't actually see. There are two large piles of wood, paper and a lot of plastic on either side of the 'stage'.

"IT'S 6:30! THE GATES OPEN IN HALF AN HOUR!" I yell to all the solders still setting up the chairs. I climb over the wood wall so I can only just see over it. Already there's a huge line up for getting in. The solders at the front gates are having trouble trying to explain that the concert area doesn't open for another half an hour. I head over to the front gate.

"Fuhrer!" One of the solders at the gate sees me walking over to them and as soon as he says that all the other solders around him turn and solute; the public to the same in respect. _Ha, if anyone just walked over and someone said that they were the Fuhrer the public would also do the same as they are now._ I smile at my half joke in my head.

"Please, would you all go home or wait outside the military building so that everyone has a fair chance of getting good seats, just cause you all came early doesn't mean everyone else that comes on time, the right time shouldn't get a seat. Please don't come and line up at the gates before they open." I say, trying to get them to leave. We didn't want people to hear Momoka's tune-ups and to ruin the show for themselves. Many people leave, to hang around the building, the rest stay and just group up. _They all will get good seats but at least there not lining up anymore._

"Hey. Five minutes before you open the gates I will give you the loud speaker and at exactly at 7:00 tell everyone that the gates are opening," I say, "make sure you don't let them line up again till then, on Momoka Hime's behalf."

The time flies by very quickly; I can feel everyone nerves. I look up at Momoka who is at the stage area…

_Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: The Philosopher's Realm_

* * *

><p><strong>~Edward Pov~<strong>

Winry's in the shower so I head to the room next door to see Al and May Chang who arrived while I was having a shower. I leave so Winry has to room to herself.

"Hey, Al, May Chang," I say as I open the door and see something o wish I didn't, I had walked into a romantic atmosphere; _kind-a glad that I had stoped May Chang from starting what ever she was starting_. "He-y… are you guys ready?" I say changing the atmosphere.

"Yer…" Al says, wearing an embarrassed face. I really don't want to know WHAT they were getting up to.

"Ok, Winry's almost ready-"

"NOW! Where are we going!" Winry walks into the room which surprises everyone.

"It's a surprise." I give her a cheeky grin as I walk up to her.

"Ok, ok. Lets got going other wise we won't get a set." May Chang says dragging Al, Winry and I out the door. It's 7:05.

When we get to the area the concert is going to be held we see a huge line up.

"See, told you we'd have to leave early" May Chang shows off.

I notice that the line is going through smoothly as there are several solders splitting the lines and quickly giving everyone tickets and collecting the money. This'll be a fun night. I am getting more hiked every second…

_Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: The Philosopher's Realm_

* * *

><p>Chi: So how'd everyone like me fourth chapter ever, please tell me what you think in a review and give me any constructive criticism.<p>

Ed: Hey, Chi. I can't find Winry?

Chi: She's fine, I'm not letting her read the script so she's not coming in for today, well at least until you tell her about the surprise next chapter.

Ed: … um. Ok

MAY: PLZ R&R

_Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: The Philosopher's Realm_

* * *

><p>I know i keep jumping Pov's but i got stuck a little and i had to<p>

Press this button

I  
>I<br>I  
>V<p> 


	5. Alchemy?

** xXChirushiXx**

Chi: sozzy for late update, had an awesome idea for another FanFction I'm going to post up soon and I just was having truble keeping with this one 'cause my mind in elsewhere .

ED: Yer, yer. Now hurry up and get in with the story.

Chi: Fine fine, than you do the diclamer.

Ed: xXChirushiXx does not own any of the original characters or any of the songs in this chapter; she only owns the plot and Momoka so far. There, hurry up and get on with the story!

_Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: The Philosopher's Realm_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: The Philosopher's Realm<strong>_

_Previous:_

I notice that the line is going through smoothly as there are several solders splitting the lines and quickly giving everyone tickets and collecting the money. This'll be a fun night. I am getting more hiked every second…

_.:~Chapter 5~:._

_~Alchemy?~_

(Central-Military Alchemy Practice Area, 7:10p.m.-11 Friday, June)

* * *

><p><strong>~Winry Pov~<strong>

We walk into the practice area that state alchemists use; I think Ed used to go here often. The area is filled with seats, and odd ones at that. Already a quarter of the seats are already filled and the gates have only been open for ten minutes at most. We find seats in the middle of the room, we are about fifteen rows back; Ed obviously wanted to get closer to the front.

"Hey, Ed?"

"Yer? What?"

"Um… what is this…?" I ask unsure if I should be.

"Its meant to be a concert… but." He's voice dies off.

"Hm?" I tilt my head at him.

I'm sitting next to Ed, Al's then sitting next to him with May on the other side of him.

"… e? It doesn't look like its going to be a good one though…" he looks disappointed.

"Hey, it's the thought that counts" I give him a friendly smile. I look around noticing the odd surroundings, _a wall of wood? There's no stage… why would the military even let something like this here_

The time flies by very slowly as the crowd gets more and more excited while Ed, Al, May and I get ever more impatient…

Finally the lights around the area turn off; after half a minute, the light above the stage area turns back on. There's instruments on the stage area (a drum set, a bass and a keyboard [she doesn't know what they are cause half of them aren't invented yet, it fits in the plot ^_^]), each instrument has a wooden human shaped figure and a girl at the front holding a guitar (electric guitar). _I can't see who it is though, everyone else's heads are in the way; I'm glad we didn't come any later…_

_Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: The Philosopher's Realm_

* * *

><p>~Roy Mustang Pov~<p>

As the lights turn off, I see Momoka walk on stage. I'm sitting at the front; the whole front was reserved for high seated officers in the military including me ^ ^.

As the light above the 'stage' turns back on I can see some weird looking instruments and Momoka is holding a strange looking guitar with a cord hanging from it connecting to a large back box. A microphone is in front of her being held up with a plastic pole. _How did those get there, she didn't have the time to put them all there and how is she going to play all those instruments at once and how did she get them in the first place?_

Momoka leans forward so her mouth is almost touching the microphone, how is she going to make everyone hear what she's going to say… Why am I so full of questions? "Ello Everyone!" She yells as her voice is heard over the whole practice area with loudspeakers everywhere. "How are you all tonight! As you all should know, I'm Momoka Hime and I'm here to entertain you for the night! Now let's start off with a song I wrote called Oh My God!"

Momoka starts tapping her foot just as the wooden figures start to move and the music starts with them, they plays in drums, base and keyboard while she's playing guitar.

**Oh My God by Yui**

**Ooo…**

**Ayamatte shimaeba ii  
>Nan do mo kangaeta kedo<strong>

Honto no jibun ga kitto  
>Boku no koto uta gatte shimau yo<p>

Yoake no sora wa nemu sou ni  
>Nige okureta hoshi o kakusu<br>Kotoba mo naku

Just as the chorus starts the 'stage' comes out of the ground with an unknown alchemy source.

**Jinsei nan te aimai da  
>Sasai na surechigai dakede<strong>

Oh My God  
>Kimagure nanda<p>

Yorokobaretari  
>Okorasetari<p>

Ah Ah...

Byoudou nan ka janai yo  
>Kizuiteiru hazu na no ni<p>

Onaji koto shite cha dame datte  
>Dare mo oshiete wa kurenai ne<p>

Atarashii deai no naka de  
>Sayonara o kurikaeshiteiru<br>Namida mo naku

Jinsei nante aimai da  
>Sasai na surechigai dake de<p>

The wood wall starts to neaten up into neat piles of long planks and the plastic is 'melted' into clean blocks.

**Oh My God  
>Kimagure nanda<br>Keisan wa dekinai**

Dakedo jinsei ni kitai shiteiru  
>Omoi wa itsuka tsunagatte kuru<p>

Oh My God  
>Kimagure nan da<p>

Nai tari  
>Warattari shite sa...<p>

Ah Ah...

I look around and notice the changes;_ did that happen during the song, and how do the wooden dolls move without anyone controlling them let-alone play instruments. _I look at Momoka; she has a huge smile on her face.

"The next song is called AGAIN!"

**Again by Yui**

Again, Momoka starts tapping her foot just as the wooden dolls start moving.

**Yume no tsuzuki oikaketeita hazu nano ni  
>Magarikunetta hosoimichi hito ni tsumazuku<strong>

Ano koro ni mitai ni tte modoritai wake janai no nakushitekita sora wo sagashiteru  
>Wakattekuremasu you ni gisei ni natta you na kanashii kao wa yamete yo<p>

The piles of planks start to form one with someone using alchemy. A large wall grows around the area just as the song gets up to beat.

**Tsumi no saigo wa namida janai yo zutto kurushiku seotte kun da  
>Deguchi mienai kanjou meiru ni<br>Dare wo matteru no  
>Shiroi NOOTO ni tsuzutta you ni motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo<br>Nani kara nogaretainda  
>Genjitsu tte yatsu<strong>

Kanaeru tame ni ikiterun datte  
>Wasurechaisou na yoru no mannaka<br>Bunan ni nante yatterarenai kara  
>Kaeru basho mo nai no<br>Kono omoi wo keshite shimau ni wa  
>Mada jinsei nagai deshou (I'm on the way)<br>Natsukashikunaru  
>Konna itami mo kangei jan<p>

Ayamaranakucha ikenai yo ne aa gomen ne  
>Umaku ienakute shinpai kaketa mama datta ne<br>Ano hi kakaeta zenbu ashita kakaeru zenbu  
>Junban tsuketari wa shinai kara<br>Wakattekuremasu you ni sotto me wo tojitanda  
>Mitakunai mono made miendamon<p>

Iranai uwasa ni chotto hajimete kiku hatsugen docchi  
>Mukaiattara tomodachi datte<br>Uso wa yamete ne  
>Fukai HAATO ga iradatsu you ni karadan naka moeteirun da<br>Hontou wa kitai shiten no  
>Genjitsu tte yatsu<p>

A roof appears over the walls, it becomes a huge hall; the ceiling at the back is higher than the ceiling at the front.

**Kanaeru tame ni ikiterun datte  
>Sakebitaku naru yo kikoete imasu ka<br>Bunan ni nante yatterarenai kara  
>Kaeru basho mo nai no<br>Yasashisa ni wa itsumo kansha shiteru  
>Dakara tsuyoku naritai (I'm on the way)<br>Susumu tame ni  
>Teki mo mikata mo kangei jan<strong>

Douyatte tsugi no DOA akerun dakke kangaeteru  
>Mou hikikaesenai monogatari hajimatterun da<br>Me wo samase me wo samase

Kono omoi wo keshite shimau ni wa  
>Mada jinsei nagai deshou<br>Yarinokoshiteru koto yarinaoshite mitai kara  
>Mou ichido yukou<p>

Kanaeru tame ni ikiterun datte  
>Sakebitaku naru yo kikoete imasu ka<br>Bunan ni nante yatterarenai kara  
>Kaeru basho mo nai no<br>Yasashisa ni wa itsumo kansha shiteru  
>Dakara tsuyoku naritai (I'm on the way)<br>Natsukashikunaru  
>Konna itami mo kangei jan<p>

All the chairs are transmuting into the same type of chair with a red fabric backrest and a red pillow on the seat part. The ground at the back suddenly flies high so that the people in that row can see; they are only meters from the ceiling. The next row follows until all the rows are different heights; the back, the highest; the front, the lowest; the stage grows, being only about 50cm higher than the front row. The walk ways through the stairs turn into steps (kind of like a cinema ). These changes are all obviously made by alchemy but by a professional alchemist. All the audience is in slight shock as the transmutations happen but they all just go back to having fun, dancing, screaming, yelling and clapping with the music.

"So how'd ya all like the concert so far!" Momoka yells into the microphone playfully. "The next and last song for the night is called I DO IT!" She never stops tapping her foot.

**I Do It by Yui**

_The music is really loud…_

**tokai o kugurinukeru kousoku douro no mukou ni  
>mie ta akari ha chiisana itami o mune no oku kagayaka se te<br>kie te shimattara**

oitsuke nai sonna ki ga shi ta kedo

The plastic at the bottom of the wooden walls transmute into strobe lights and disco lights on the roof, bringing the concert to life.

**watashi ha nani mo kowaku nai no  
>mada shira nai koto bakari<br>supiido o age te hashirinukeru  
>yukusaki mo douse wakara nai kara<br>I do it**

akai sora o utsusu dejitaru no kamera mitai ni iro o tsuketashi te  
>muri ni senchimentaru na koto ha yame te hoshii tte omou no<br>datte yarikirenai yo

owa re te iku sonna ki ga suru kara

watashi ha mimi o fusai de iru  
>mada shira nai koto bakari<br>supiido o age te hashirinukeru  
>tachidomaru wake ni ha ika nai kara<p>

kotae ga hoshiku te toikake te ki ta kedo  
>mae ni susuma nakya mie te ko nai to<br>mou kakugo ha deki te iru yo

watashi ha nani mo kowaku nai no  
>mada shira nai koto bakari<br>supiido o age te hashirinukeru  
>koko no mama owari taku wa nai kara<br>I do it…

_Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: The Philosopher's Realm_

* * *

><p>May: Yume no tsuzuki oikaketeita hazu nano ni! 3<p>

Winry: Hey! It was Momo on the stage singing!

Al: And someone was transmuting the practice area into a huge concert hall!

Ed: who cares whose singing or transmuting, lets just dance ^ ^

Winry: Fine, fine… but the chapter and the songs are over… Ed?

Al: Winry…? Leave Ed alone for abit, he's in his 'happy' mode… (…fake smile…)  
>Winry: Um… ok… THAT WAS AWESOME…<p>

* * *

><p>xXChirushiXx: Hey everyone, thx for reading my fanfic, so happy ^ ^ Please rate and review, I love knowing that you read this, I would love to know what you all think of it and what you think will happen in the reviews ^ ^ thx<p>

ELove Ya All3

* * *

><p>Press<p>

I  
>I<br>I  
>I<br>V


End file.
